


Estúpida Sonrisa

by Muriel218



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel218/pseuds/Muriel218
Summary: A Kageyama le sucedió algo durante un partido de práctica. ¿Quién es el responsable?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Estúpida Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> 《Disclaimer》  
> Haikyuu es de Furadate. Yo sólo me base en su historia y personajes, pero la obra es de mi autoría.
> 
> 《Como no se poner advertencias acá las escribo :v》  
> ~One-Shot Yaoi (si no te gusta, leelo pero no molestes a nadie.)  
> ~KageHina: Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo.  
> ~Exeso de ternura  
> ~No respondo por la posible diabetes que padezcas luego de esto.

Decir que Hinata respiraba hondo era poco. Prácticamente obligaba al aire a ingresar a sus pulmones. Encorvó la espalda para atrás, sacando pecho, exhaló el oxigeno y se concentró en mirar al otro lado de la red.

El partido no podría ir mejor, el Karasuno estaba ganando por 31-30 en su tercer set decisivo. Sin mencionar que, a pesar de lo duro que estaba siendo, aún pareciera que tenían energía para jugar tres partidos adicionales.

Un punto más y significaría la derrota para el Aoba Josai, pero para variar, le tocaba sacar a Oikawa.

Pero esto no importaba, Hinata estaba justo al frente, en su posición de bloqueador central, a su derecha a Kageyama, y al otro lado, al intrépido Tanaka que no paro de gritar en ningún momento. Nishinoya detrás suyo, más que concentrado para hacer una perfecta recepción del monstruoso saque del Gran Rey. Además tenían a su confiable capitán y como no, a la mejor estrella, Asahi. No podía haberles tocado mejor rotación en este momento, no había forma de que no pudieran devolver el balón, golpeando el suelo de la cancha del otro lado de la red.

Pero eso no sucedió.

El balón había logrado ser recibido por el increible y confiable Libero, Nishinoya. Lo había salvado sin dificultad, lanzándolo directamente encima de la posición del armador. Asahi, Tanaka, Hinata y Daichi se movieron a la vez, en un ataque sincronizado. Todo indicaba que el balón sería tomado por el As de Karasuno, pero la pelota ni siquiera llegó a elevarse hacía algún rematador.

Kageyama había elevado los brazos y sus manos estaban listas para recibir la pelota y colocarla, pero el balón se limitó a ir directamente a su rostro, rebotando para caer al suelo.

Se produjo un silencio de muerte. Nadie se esperaba algo así, Kageyama había estado jugando increíblemente desde el primer momento, ¿Por qué ahora se equivocó? Nadie lo entendía. El silbato sonó dándole el punto al Aoba Josai, no interesaba, era solo un partido de práctica. Pero todo el mundo se lo estaba tomando tan enserio que pareciera que jugaran por el torneo nacional, incluido Kageyama.

La risa Hinata y los comentarios burlones se escucharon por todo el gimnasio del Karasuno. Nadie llegó a unirse a sus bromas, ni siquiera Tsukishima, quien disfrutaba molestar a Kageyama. Y es más, algunos lo retaban para que se callara.

En eso, el capitán se acercó a Kageyama a ver como estaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo del gimnasio. Eso desconcertó a todos aún más.

_¡Cambio!-grito el entrenador Ukai mientras le hacía extrañas señas a Sugawara, que le decían, de alguna manera, que tenía que entrar a la cancha.

Pero no solo eso, también hizo entrar a Ennoshita en lugar de Hinata.

_¡¿¡Eh!?! ¡¿¡Porqué!?!-gritó el pelirojo desconcertado.

_Porque tú irás a ver que le sucedió a Kageyama.....-le respondió el capitán en un tono amenazante, quien comprendía las razones del entrenador.

Hinata hizo caso omiso, no se atrevía a desafiar a su capitán y menos cuando lo amenazaba de ese modo.

Fue directamente a la sala del club, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Kageyama; sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, con su botella de agua en la mano y una toalla en la cabeza.

_¿Kageyama, que rayos fue lo que te paso allí?-le preguntó.

_No te importa.-les respondió en un tono frio y cortante, sin mirarlo.

Hinata se molestó. ¡¡Le habían sacado del partido sólo para ver cómo estaba y recibía ese tipo de trato!?! Eso era imperdonable, y el hecho de que no lo mirara, le molestaba más. 

Se acercó a él con paso decidido, pero Kageyama se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a Hinata, el cual se puso en guardia instantáneamente. Kageyama se quedó ahí parado, sin moverse, y su cabeza gacha (sumado la toalla) hacía que fuera imposible mirar sus ojos.

_Muévete.-dijo calmo y sereno mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero el pelirojo lo empujó hacia atrás para alejarlo de la puerta, haciendo que el moreno retroceda, y, por fin, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Esperaba ver la típica cara de furia seguido de un golpe. Pero Kageyama tenía una cara de melancolía, aunque aún así, parecía estar un poco molesto por algo, y no pareciera que fuera precisamente el empujón. Jamás esperaba ver a Kageyama con esa expresión, sintió lastima por él, pero no lo admitiría.

_¡¿Que pasa bakageyama?! ¿Te sientes mal por jugar contra el Gran Rey?-preguntó.

Kageyama no dijo nada, pero para Hinata estaba claro; Kageyama se sentía inferior al lado de Oikawa.

_Eres un idiota, tú eres mejor que él, tienes mucha más habilidad y destreza.

Esperó que contestara, pero como no lo hizo, continuó con un semblante maduro, pero aún así, bobo.

_En lo único que se diferencian tú y el Gran Rey, es que él tiene más experiencia y que no es un idiota como tú.

_Cállate enano...-fue lo único que respondió Kageyama mientras retrocedía y volvía a sentarse en el suelo, esta vez, mirando al pelirojo.

_Además... ¡Tú me tienes a mí!-grito Hinata señalándose-¡Mientras sigas lanzándome pases, juntos superaremos al Gran Rey!

Se produjo un silencio largo mientras que Hinata esperaba que respondiera algo, de una buena vez, pero ni siquiera se movió.

Enojado, se acerco a él pero rápidamente Kageyama lo jaló del brazo para que se inclinara. Hinata, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar cuando ya estaba apoyando sus labios en los del moreno.

No podía afirmar que era un beso, sus labios solo se tocaban. Y Kageyama parecía no querer moverlos, mientras que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza. Hinata fue quién dio el paso; comenzó a mover sus labios torpemente, no sabía qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, pero en un segundo no interesó, Kageyama tomo control total de la situación. Sus labios envolvían a los de Hinata con una dulzura que no podía ser del terco armador. Se dejó llevar por la hábil boca de Kageyama y se sintió en el paraíso con cada movimiento que este hacia.

_Hinata...-lo llamo el moreno-¿puedo usar...emm...mi lengua...?-titubeó.

Hinata se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Kageyama aún conservaba su expresión de preocupación, aunque ahora se sumaba un adorable sonrojo.

Sonrió.

Se sentó en su regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado del torso del armador y volvió a besarlo, dándole paso abriendo su boca. El moreno no esperó más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hinata. La sensación de esa lengua envolviéndose con la suya, lamiendo sus labios y chocando sus dientes fue algo extraña y hasta podía decir desagradable al principio, pero en algún punto empezó a sentirse muy bien, asique comenzó a mover su lengua también, pero esta no tenía ningún poder al lado de la del armador. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon el cuello de Kageyama, pidiéndole más, quien se lo dio.

La cosa estaba poniéndose más intensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero en algún punto tuvieron que separarse, buscando respirar. Kageyama tenía sus brazos al redor de Hinata y parecía no querer soltarlo nunca. Tampoco es como que quisiera que lo haga, pero su duda prevalecía. Aunque Kageyama se adelantó.

_Me gustas, Hinata.-soltó, con una expresión totalmente seria, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos de una forma realmente penetrante.-Sal conmigo.

Hinata no tenía intención de rechazarlo, y eso, por supuesto, lo demostró durante el beso. Pensaba que estaba claro, pero Kageyama era un rey idiota.

_Mmm...-hiso una pausa mientras se agarraba el mentón con la mano (pero sin salir de su posición), tomando una expresión seria, la cual, le costó conservar, la situación era demasiado divertida-No lo se...

Kageyama atrajo a Hinata más hacia él, enterró su rostro en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

"Mierda, Mierda, ¡MIERDA!" Pensó el pelirojo.

De esta forma Kageyama podría escuchar latir su corazón fácilmente, el cual, saltaba como loco.

¡Maldito rey idiota!

Aún así, envolvió entre sus brazos la cabeza de Kageyama, mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos con mucha delicadeza.

_Por favor Hinata.-lo volvió a llamar- Hazte responsable, es todo tu culpa, idiota. ¡Hinata Idiota!

Iba a reprochárselo luego, pero ahora quería escucharlo, aunque se pusiera enojón e incluso lo insultara.

_¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para tener semejante sonrisa?

Otra pausa, y silencio por parte de ambos. Pero Hinata podía escuchar sus propios latidos, y si él podía, para Kageyama sonría como los tambores de Saeko-San.

_Me gusta mucho jugar voleyboll contigo- siguió hablando Kageyama.

"Aquí viene..." pensó Hinata.

_A pesar de que eres un asco a la hora de recibir y sacar. Además de lo ruidoso, molesto e hiperactivo que eres.

"Sabía que saldría con algo así" pensó orgulloso, no de lo que decía, sino de conocer tanto a su armador.

_Pero... siempre es muy divertido... y lo disfruto como no tienes idea. Y más cuando sonríes. La sonrisa que haces cuando anotamos un punto con nuestro ataqué rápido es la más hermosa de todas...-otra pausa, más latidos, más rápidos y fuertes esta vez.

_Kageyama...-lo llamó el pelirojo, esperando que lo mirara. Y cuando lo hizo, el corazón del mismo podría haber explotado en ese mismo momento; Hinata con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y su boca, aún un poco roja por el beso; le dedicaba una preciosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que volvía loco a Kageyama.

Avergonzado, se volvió a esconder en el pecho del bloqueador.

_Idiota... ¿Cómo se atreves a hacer esa sonrisa en este momento?-Hinata no sabía que decir- ¡Es extremadamente peligroso! ¡¡Aún no habíamos siquiera anotado el punto decisivo y ya demostrabas cuán feliz eras por ganarle al Aoba un simple partido de práctica!!

Ahí estaba el Kageyama de siempre, el que lo reprocha como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

_¡Muy peligroso, idiota! ¡No sabes quién se queda idiotizado cada vez que sonríes.

"¿Me está reprochando a mí, o a él mismo?" se preguntó el pelirojo.

_¡Pierdo mi maldita concentración! ¡Maldito enano! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente lindo?!-gritó el moreno, delatándose.

Hinata obligó a Kageyama a separarse de él y levantar la vista, sin cortar el abrazo. Lo miró directo a sus ojos y volvió a sonreír.

_¿Esa es la razón de que hayas salido corriendo?-soltó-¿Porque me amas demasiado?

Kageyama chasqueo la lengua, avergonzado, se dispuso a volver a esconderse en su refugió contra sonrisas angelicales, pero Hinata se adelantó y lo volvió a besar.

_Saldré contigo Kageyama.-dijo cuando se separó.-Yo también amo jugar al voleyboll contigo. Juntos ganaremos todos los partidos.-rió divertido.

_Claro que si, te lo aseguro.-le afirmó el armador.

_Pero no te atrevas volver a decir que soy enano o que juego mal.-le reprochó. Y otra vez más lanzó su arma secreta, recientemente descubierta, contra el moreno.

Ya estaba, Kageyama no podría resistirse más a esa sonrisa. Lo tomó del mentón y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, con intensidad, exigiéndole más a la inexperta boca del bloqueador central. Con su pulgar el moreno acariciaba las sonrojadas y suaves mejillas, mientras la otra mano la deslizo dentro de la camisa de Hinata, el cual, lanzó un pequeño quejido, sin separar sus labios de los del armador. La mano de Kageyama recorría toda su espalda impregnada con sudor. Era desagradable, pero al moreno no pareció importarle, disfrutaba del tacto con el pelirojo.

Pero, para suerte o desgracia, alguien llegó para interrumpir.

_Bueno...-suspiró Sugawara-san al entrar- parece que ya está todo claro, ¿verdad?-les guiñó un ojo divertido.

Hinata, (quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta) apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama, el cual dijo rápidamente:

_Si, gracias Sugawara-san.-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

_Me alegro.-rió por lo bajo el peliplateado.

Al más bajo pareció entender que Suga-senpai y Kageyama ya habían hablado, y gracias al dios del volleyball que fue él quien entró y no su capitán, porque segura hubieran habido severos castigos.

_Vamos, se está por ir el Aoba Josai y hay que saludar. -decía el peliplateado mientras salía de los vestuarios.

Hinata se incorporó, separándose de Kageyama, y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Éste la tomó, incorporándose también, pero en ningún momento soltaron su mano.

Y así como estaban; de la mano y con el corazón a mil por hora, fueron de vuelta al gimnasio detrás de Suga-san.

_No vuelvas a hacer esa sonrisa durante un partido, idiota...-amenazó el moreno.

_P-pero ahora será más difícil que evite sonreír...-se quejó el pelirojo.

_¿Porqué?-preguntó.

Se acercó al rostro de Kageyama, y parándose en puntas de pie depositó un beso en la mejilla del armador.

_Porque ahora soy inmensamente feliz por estar contigo Kageyama. -y volvió a sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic!   
> Kyaa!! Que vergüenza!   
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y acepto sugerencias para poder mejorar en mi forma de escribir! 😄
> 
> Amo Haikyuu con todo mi ser y, si me atrevo, escribiré más de ellos y sus parejitas. 7w7  
> (Aunque no prometo nada)
> 
> Como deben saber, me mudé desde wattpad por miedo a que cierren mi cuenta. Si sigue vigente visitenme también por ahí @LlamameMumu 🤭
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!   
> Les mando mil besos. 😙  
> Plis coméntenme que les pareció.
> 
> By: Muriel♡
> 
> P.D: Disculpen los horrores de ortografía. 😳


End file.
